monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Underworld
Underworld, sometimes referred as Hades after it's king, is a place for the dead in Greek mythology. Just as Mount Olympus is realm of the gods, Underworld is the kingdom of the dead. And just as Mount Olympus rises above the clouds, Underworld is deep beneath the crust of the earth. There is no concept of time in the Underworld. Nothing marks the passage of time. When soul departs at the moment of death, it is an exact copy of the body. Those who died violently bear the marks of their confrontation eternally, or if they died out of horror, visage would express extreme fear from then on. Some Greek heroes successfully traveled to the Underworld and back, but always required the aid of gods to do so. Geography Underworld can be divided into entrance, the five rivers and marsh, Gates of Hades and then the actual residing places for dead souls. Entrance Many beasts and minor deities live before the entrance to Underworld. This makes it difficult for ordinary people to enter the Underworld without proper guidance. Underworld is also invisible to the living, so it is next to impossible to enter without being dead. Deities represent the cause of death while living. They have domains such as Fear, Grief, Diseases, War and Hunger, as well as many other. Nearby beasts include Centaurs, Harpies, Chimera and Lernaean Hydra. Generally speaking, the presence of a monster with divine heritage was a good indicator that an entrance to Underworld might be close by. Rivers Once the soul passes Underworld entrance, it is facing five rivers that represent different emotions associated with death. These include Styx (hatred), Acheron (pain), Lethe (forgetfulness), Phlegethon and Cocytus (lamentation). On the shores the dead soul encounters Charon , the Ferryman of Hades. If the soul had received proper burial and could pay Charon, it would be brought to Gates of Hades. If the soul couldn't or wouldn't pay, it was to wander the shores for a hundred years to find it's way to Gates. Gates of Hades Cerberus guards the Gates of Hades. However, the beast doesn't prevent anyone from entering. It is there to guard anyone from leaving. Here the soul is judged and it's final destination is revealed. Destinations Worst place to enter is Tartarus, which isn't even part of the Underworld. Greek land of the dead isn't that of torment and damnation. But if you have insulted a god in gravely manner, you might find yourself incarcerated in Tartarus, which is a hell -like prison not meant for mortal soul. Titans, for example, were banished in Tartarus in the aftermath of Titanomachy. If you had not committed serious crimes but had neither achieved any greatness, your soul would travel to Asphdodel Meadows which is where vast majority of souls go to, and is often the final destination. Had you been a great hero or achieved some other form of greatness respected by gods, you would find yourself in Elysium. It is a pleasant place for sure, but also gives the soul a choice to be reborn. If you choose to be reborn and receive admittance to Elysium a total of three times, you will be sent to Isles of the Blessed which is the ultimate paradise for the dead in Greek mythology. Category:Monster Habitats Category:Greek Mythology